Innocent
by HazelEyedHarlot
Summary: InuKag Not AU Kagome invites Inuyasha to a high school party where he meets a lot of er...interesting people. Summary worse than the story! Rated M for sexual content, drinking, drugs, violence and crude language. Story goes far.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer-I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime/manga -cries-**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The invitation**

**-------------------------**

It was a fine mid-spring day. That weather was warm and the wind fairly blew. Today could bring ANYONE into high spirits. Anyone except a grumpy dog hanyou named Inuyasha who had been waiting for the safe return of the jewel detector and Miko, Kagome All day.

_'Kagome said she would come back before the sun went down!_' Inuyasha nagged in his mind as he watched the well from his favorite tree.

Sango, Miroku were talking...er...groping and hitting, while a restless Shippo played with Kirara.

Soon The well beamed a blue eerie light and in seconds revealed a young girl proppering herself up. "Kagome you're back!" Shippo said running tomwards her. Everyone noticed the odd clothing she was wearing; a light pink dress that tied around her neck and came down to her mid thigh, black high-heels, and a silver necklace.

"Honestly Kagome you look beautiful!" Sango said rushing to her friend. She gave Sango one of her famous smiles and thanked her.

"So why are you so dressed up and wheres the bag of supplies?" A curious fox-demon asked, by now Inuaysha was out of the tree and with the group pretending not to listen.

"Actually-" Kagome couldn' even finish.

"Actually what?" Inuyasha yelled "You told ME you had no exam-test thingys!"

"I don't! I uh...there's a party I want to go to tonight!" Kagome answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hmmm..." Inuyasha seemed to be thinking this over. "Hmmmmm..." he said a bit lounder and looked like he was thinking really hard. Kagomr smiled at him. Finally he took a deep breath. "No." He said simply. "No?" He nodded. "NO????" He nodded again.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha was now in a huge hole and finally made his way out.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO IT'S MY LIFE!" Inuyasha waited for her to finish before picking up his part in the fight. "I know you are gonna be slow WENCH. You're gonna be late and we ain't waitin for you!"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Come with me then that way you can make sure I dont me late!"

After a few seconds it was agreed that Inuyasha would go with Kagome to her time anf to the party.

**---------------------**

**Sorry it's so short! Should I continue or not? Please review!**


	2. Bus rides and flirts

**Heres Chapter 2! If you have any ideahs for what should happen just say them in your review and ill take them into consideration!**

**--------------------------**

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped into the well with a glistening blue surronding them and in minute they were back in Kagome's time.

Inuyasha hopped out of the well with Kagome on his back then set her down in what his fashion was called 'gentally'

Kagome re-thought everything over and came to a conclusion that if they showed up at the party with Inuyasha's ears twitching and his clothes as ancient as they are...they would probably be in big trouble.

Inuyasha blushed and cleared his throat. He was uncomfortable with the raven haired beauty staring at him with no emotion in her eyes without saying a single word.

"What?" His rough voice was in a mumble. "Come with me." The 'dictator' commanded as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the well house and into her kitched.

"Now wait here. And stay her. And PLEASE don't break anything." With that she rushed upstairs leaving Inuyasha in a Kitchen with a overly-happy mother, an anoying little brother, and a grandpa that never shuts up with his lies and fairy tails.

'_Oh God Kagome hurry back' _Inuyasha pleaded in his mind. Kagome's mother smiled at him from behind the counter.

"Welcome Inuyasha-san" She greeted him, not knowing whether to call him formally or casually. Souta jumped up from his seat and Grandpa looked up from the news paper and almost had a heart attack from seeing his ears.

"DEMON" He shouted from his over-aged lungs.

Souta calmed down his Grandpa by saying comforting word, "Grandpa, Grandpa don't worry Inuyasha is a good guy and he's Kagome boyfriend!"

Grandpa went on about how in his day young ladies didn't go off looking for some bad boy, they stayed in school like good little girls are supposed to do.

"C'mon Inuyasha I just got a new game and and-" Souta was cut off by His Older sister.

"Souta me and Inuyasha have things to do we don't have TIME to play your stupid games." She explained clamly.

"Why don't you go play with your dolls?" She teased knowing that would set him off.

"THEY'RE ACTION FIGURES AND YOU KNOW IT!!! I NEVER PLAY WITH DOLLS UNLESS I'M REALLY REALLY BORED SO NAH!"

He stuck out his tounge to his sister and zoomed off, just as Kagome snickered behind her hand.

Kagome was Now changed into a black mini-mini-MINI skirt that Inuyasha didnt aprove of and a way to tight pink ybe top that showed to much clevage for Inuyasha's liking and too much belly which Inuyasha didnt want any guy seeing.

"Kay now let's get you to the mall!" She anouced excitedly as she plopped the same ol' baseball hat on his head.

"You're going out in puplic like THAT?" He bickered to her as she slid on some pink flip-flops on.

Her mother and Grandpa left the room, sensing a fight.

"And what's wrong with it?" She asked faked a peaceful smile but Inuyasha saw her eye twitch.

"What the hell's wrong with IT?! What the hell's wrong with YOU? Your showing more than half you body to the world!" Inuyasha was obviously upset.

"Not the world, just the mall."

Inuyasha's vains were twitching with anger.

"HELL NO YOU ARE NOT, I REPEAT NOT LEAVING THIS HOUSE LOOKING LIKE THAT, NO WAY IN ALL THE SEVEN HELLS!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't own me? I can do whatever I want even if that means going to parties and dressing like this. You should be GREATFUL I hunt the jewel shards with you! I dont have to but I do anyways! Becuase I'm THAT nice of a person!!!!!!!" Kagome exploded.

Inuyasha snorted, "Didn't you say you wanted to go somewhere?" He changed the topic with a glare that could kill.

"Ah! That's right! And if we don't hurry we'll be late for the bus!" She let a smile grace her lips.

Inuyasha was frightened that she could go from a murderous yell to a inoccent giggle.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the street with stares and whispers following them like a hawk.

Inuyasha was oh so very greatful when the bus arived but as he and Kagome boarded the bus he just wanted to get off.

The bus was filled with odd people wearing stange clotheing.

Like one woman with her baby in one hand and a white rolled up piece of paper in her mouth and he was pretty sure it was not an ordinairy cigarette.

And another person that he was positive was a man wearing high heels and a short mini- dress with his face painted on.

And let's just say Inuyasha wasn't the only silver haired man with a bright red kimono on.

Yes the bus was a strange thing indeed.

Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and headed for an empty seat. She noticed his stares at everyone and elbowed him in the rib.

"Stop staring it's rude!" She visously whispered.

"BUT THEY'RE STRAGE LOOKING!" A larger whisper was made by him. Which unfortunatly was heard by the rest of the bus.

Kagome groaned as she sank into her seat.

"Inuyasha just sit and enjoy the ride!" She hissed not wanting to be embaressed by the hanyou again. Inuyasha sighed and looked around. All the men on the bus were checking out Kagome with perverted smirks, much to Inuyasha's dislikings.

One man had the NERVE to walk up to Kagome a Inuyasha and start FLIRTING with her right in front of everyone!

"Hey what's a pretty thing like you doing in this old trashy bus?" He said with a confidint smile that Inuyasha wanted to punch off.

_How DARE he flirt with my...er...Kagome...not mine..._ He mentally slapped himself for calling Kagome his.

"Eh?" Kagome was in shock that he called her pretty in front of everyone.

"Umm..Er...Uh I...I mean we...we're going to the mall..." She replied staring down at her skirt blushing.

His confident smile cracked bigger.

"Why I like your outfit just _fine _in a matter of fact...-"

Inuyasha decided to cut him off there.

"Why? What gives you the right to say? Is she your girl?" Finally the once confident smile turned into a scowl.

_My girl? Does he mean like...mate? What? Do we seem like that? Is that a good thing? Is it okay with her? Am I okay with it?_

He panicked in his brain unitl the man inturupted.

"Whatever do you wanna have some fun or not?" The man asked not even changing the scowl on his face.

"Deffinitly not." Kagome said stiffly looking away from his rugged face.

"Whatever." The man snorted and walked back to his seat while mumbling how it was so hard to get layed in Tokyo now in days.

If this was how men react from seeing Kagome, Inuyasha never wanted to leave her side again.

He looked back at Kagome who was obviously in deep thought and smiled as he leaned towards her a little.

This would be on hell of a trip.

**----------------------**

**And that concludes chapter 2 thanks for reading and please review! I will update as soon as you want!**


	3. Mall and Spider

**Yay I'm begining again! Oh and just to let you know the reason why Inuyasha didnt comment on the whole boyfriend thing that souta said is becuase Inuyasha didnt know what the hell they were talking about.**

**Disclaimer- I dont not own Inuyasha but I do own a suffed animal (hehe) of him...AND IT'S MINE ALL MINE!**

**Anyways enjoy the sotry...**

**CHAPTER 3**

**---------------**

The bus came to a stop and Inuyasha and Kagome hopped out of there seats.

She walked to the doors with Inuyasha following behind her making sure that man from before didn't try to make a move again.

Kagome smiled and began walking towards the mall's entrance. Although a lot of things were new to Inuyasha he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome.

_What is it about what that guy said that makes me so neurvous? Do I want to become Kagome's mate?Does she WANT me as a mate? And what about Kikyo? Do I still love her? Shouldn't I know these answers? Love? I dont know what the fuck love is! How can I say I love Kikyo when I've never been in love?!?! But Kagome...Kagome makes my heart flutter and stop and my breath hard and run out all at the same time. Does anyone know the way I feel? Does she? _

Although Inuyasha had much more questions to ask himself Kagome poked him in the arm.

"Inuyasha?" She said concern was clearly in her voice.

"Huh?" He obviously wasn't paying attention.

"I asked if you wanted to go into this store..." Still there was concern in her voice.

Since when were they in the mall?

Inuyasha looked around and shrugged.

"Guess so." he asnwered while shoving his hands into his kimono pockets, trying to regain his composure.

They entered the store called 'Hot topic' (A/N:YAY my favorite store .) with more odd stares.

Inuyasha looked left a right not finding a single thing that he new how to put on.

Kagome went to the back where she found none other than...

Boxers

She held them up and shoved them into Inuyasha's hands. After telling him how to put them on he look oh so confused.

"Uh..."

"Dont worry" She butted in, "I'll help you put on the rest of your clothes but..er...you kind of need to put those on yourself." She said looking down with a blush.

"And since I know you dont like tight jeans..." (He had a bad expirence once and he was convinced that not only his legs but his butt too lost some of its er...Muscles??) "here are some baggy ones..." they were dark blue with a chain coming down.

He cocked his head to one side, not really knowing how the hell to put it on.

"Now for socks...shoes...shirts...hats...and...Scissors" She mumbled to herself.

Although she was talking giberish to him he went along with it anyways.

She found a black shirt with a red skull on the front, regulaur whte socks, red and black converses, and a black with a read stipe beanie.(Everything else he made a scene about how stupid it looked)

She shoved Inuyasha into a dressing room.

"Tell me when your done putting on your boxers and socks" she blushed and shut the door.

"done" he said with no emotion.

She slid herself through the door and tried not to stare at his well toned body.

"Okay frist...your jeans." he stepped through them like ordered but becuase of his claws couldnt button or zip them.

She blushed and cleared her throat, "Okay Then..." She button them up which wasn't a problem for Inuyasha. It was the zipping part that made him blush.

After he finished dressing they walked out of the store and went to the restroom lobby.

clipped off all his tags then clipped two holes for his ears to go in on his beanie.

"But that shows my ears..."

"It's supposed to," she said putting away her scissors.

They walked back silently to the bus stop.

Kagome checked her wath.

5:48

The party was at 8:00.

Now they boared the bus with less stares except from some perverted old and young men.

After a fair amount of time they exited the bus and walked into Kagome home.

Kagome found a note it read

**'Dear Kagome,**

** We got a phone call while you were out and it seems grandpa's sister had a heart attack so we're all heading for the hospital in Okinawa. Well be bag in about a week theres a credit card on the kitchen table for food or emergencys. Call Auntie if you need me!**

** Love always,**

** Your mother.'**

Kagome went upstairs to get ready with Inuyasha following her.

"Guess it just me and you..." She said in a tone that Inuyasha didn't reconize.

Kagome plopped onto her bed looking at her pink dress she WAS going to wear but she shook her head and raided her closet.

After a half an hour, she found a blu tube top that pushed up her boobs to make a perfect clevage and blue high heels and she decided to keep her skirt.

"Inuyasha I'll be right back I'm gonna go take shower." she smiled and left the poor dog hanyou back to his thoughts.

_Kikyo...Kagome...Kikyo...Kagome...What attracted me to Kikyo? Mabe she was the first one to really see the true me? And not only that but she loved me for a half demon...no...no she didn't she wanted me to be human...not Kagome...Kagome wants be to stay a half demon...and Kikyo didn't die for me...but Kagome would..in fact it came to that several times..._

A scream was heard from the bathroom.

Inuyasha dashed from the room and barged into the bathroom where he found a Kagome dressed in a towel cowering on the counter.

"What? What is it Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha sniffed around for clues but found nothing.

"S-"

"Stalker?"

"Sp-"

"Sprigan?" (A/N: A sprigan is from an irish folk tale they are like fairy type things that are ugly and evil)

"SPIDER!" She screamed so loud Inuyasha thought he was going deaf.

"Spider? Why the hell would you be afriad of a spider?"

"Ew...why not they have like one million eyes and like a KAJILLION legs!"

"You are willing to fight demons but not spiders?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"Where is it?" he grumbled.

"There." SHe pointed to the oposite wall.

On the wall was an itsy bitsy spider.

As Inuyasha aproached the spider it ran from the wall down to the floor and onto the counter.

Kagome shrieked and she hopped into Inuyasha arms.

Inuyashsa rolled up some toilet paper and went to squish the spider.

"INUYASHA NO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome screamed almost as loud as when she found the spider.

"What now?!" Inuyasha yelled back a little annoyed.

"Don't KILL the spider it didn't do anything WRONG!"

"So you want me to take it...where?"

"To the front of the house"

With a sigh he picked up the spider by one of it's legs and went downstairs to put the spider back outside and when he walked back into the room he found a dressed Kagome looking at her watch.

7:30

It would take them about a half an hour to get to the party so the had to head out now.

She tugged Inuyasha to the front door and the walked down the street going to Inuyasha's first high scool party.

Oh this will be fun.

**---------------**

**Well theres chapter 3. I can update tonight if you'd like. And trust me you'll want the next chapters...**

**Becuase there will be Kagome..Inuyasha...Hojo...Eri..Yuka...Ayumi...And I whole bunch of high school games!**


	4. Bites n kisses

**Disclaimer: Me no own Inu-chan.Me sad.**

**Well heres the fourth chapter. So far no flames so I guess thats a good thing! .**

**So ONWARDS!**

**-------------**

Kagome knocked on the door and a man she didn't know opened the it.

Inuyasha and her stepped inside.

This.Was.Not.What.He.Had.Expected.

There was beer and vodka and spin the bootle plus truth or dare. There was even a make-out corner!

His heart dropped.

He so hoped that this was Kagome's first time at a party like this.

They were soon greeted by All her friends, who had set up something big for Kagome and her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha.

They dragged her to a table where a beer bottle was on.

"Hey let's play spin the bottle!" Ayumi suggested excitedly.

Eri and Yuka agreed and Kagome whispered the rules to play in Inuyasha's ear.

"You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on thats who you have to kiss, land on them twice you have to french kiss, land on the three times you have to make out land on the four times and they get you to do whatever they want you to." She whispered softly.

"Kagome you first!" Yuka decided handing her the beer bottle.

Hojo wished so badly that the bottle would land on him.

SO.BADLY.

Kagome spinned the bottle not knowing there was a itsy bitsy magnet in the bottle and another one under the table where Inuyasha was sitting.

And it (Of course landed on Inuyasha). Her three friends gigled knowing there plan had suceeded.

Kagome had a light pink shade across her face, Inuyasha too.

She move closer to him so close so she was breathing in his exhales.

She lightly attached her lips to his only for a second then pulled away quickly.

_Damn _Inuyasha thought as she sat back down.

The girls gigled again as they took the magnet off of the bottom of the table.

Hojos turn.

He spinned the bottle and on his own luck it landed on Kagome.

_Oh great Hojo...Oh no I sound like Inuyasha! It's not that Hojo is a bad guy or anything I just...like Inuyasha and only Inuyasha..._

Hojo quickly pecked her lips. Kagome barely felt it. It wasnt a BAD kiss it just wansnt as good as Inuyasha's, who was sulking and glaring at Hojo from across the table.

Yuka spinned and it landed on Eri. They kissed on the cheek and it was no big deel.

Then Ayumi spinned and it was Hojo. Again no big deel they hurridly kissed and it was over with.

Now it was Inuyasha's turn. Eri moved the magnet towards Kagome.

Inuyasha spinned and landed on (of course Kagome) She blushed majorly not really ready to french kiss him.

"Well Gee! Look at that Kagome has to french kiss Inuyasha!" Yuka said in a fake OH MY GOD voice.

Kagome wrinkled her nose for she was very neurvous.

Inuyasha moved next to her and sat down looking deep into her eyes as if he could see the ocean from her blue eyes. He positioned his head so he could get in a good kiss and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome gasped when he asked permision to go into her mouth my licking her bottom lip.

Pretty soon they were french kissing which lasted all of 2 minutes.

Kagome, too embaressed to kiss Inuyasha again, suggested they go play Truth or Dare.

She was going to walk over to the big group playing Truth or Dare but Yuka pulled her back down.

"W-Why Play over there we can play here! Right Eri?" Yuka try despertaly to convince her friend to stay.

"Er...whatever you say boss." Eri said snacking on some chips.

"OKay..." Kagome said taking her seat once again next to Inuyasha.

"Can I start?" Ayumi asked...more like begging.

"Truth or Dare..." She smirked.

"Kagome"

"Eh???? Ummm uhh..." She knew that if she chose truth they would ask her something along the lines of 'Do you love your boyfriend?' Wich would deffinitly piss off Inuyasha.

"Dare" she asnwered sternley.

All three girls smirked.

"Okay...I dare you to...bite Inuyasha on the neck!" Ayumi said excitedly.

The whole group was silent. And disturbed.

"Why the neck and why bite...????That's pretty random..." Eri said right now kind of scared of her friend.

"It does not matter! Do it or you have to drink like a gallon of beer"

Kagome blushed as she turned to make eye contact with Inuyasha, who was blushing a deep red.

Kagome put her hand on her shoulder and in return Inuyasha put his hands around her waist.

He shut his eyes tight, not knowing what to excpect.

First her lips made contact with his neck then accidentally her tounge, then her teeth softly went into a biting postion and she took some skin inbetween her teeth and bit not soft but not hard.

But the sickest part of all this...was that Inuyasha enjoyed it...he actually enjoyed being bitten on the neck!

_Damn it you perv Miroku is getting to you! _Speaking of the monk if he ever got a hold on this then Inuyasha would be dead meat.

He made a mental note to never speak of this unless needed.

Hojo, who was versy sickened by his first love biting her first love, suggested they played a new game!

Yuka raised her hand excitedly.

"I know a drinking game! The first person makes up a topis and has to tell the group something about themselves refering to that topic and if your too emaressed to say you have to drink a shot of vodka."

They all agreed to play this game.

_This game can't be so bad as long as you don't have to kiss anyone._

Yuka decided the first topic.

"First kiss! My first kiss was with my current boyfriend we were in 3rd grade!" She said smiling.

Eri was next "My first kiss was with..." She shut her eyes tight. "The librian Mr.Naru I was 13!" Everybody's jaw dropped except Inuyasha's cuz he didnt know what shit they wre talking about now.

Hojo was next. "My first kiss was with Ayumi...just a few minutes ago." he samed ashamed.

Next was Ayumi "Me too!" she said but proud.

Now Inuyasha "Er...my first kiss...was with my uh...good friend from a long time ago This was just last year." Of course he was refering to Kikyo which really pained Kagome.

Now it was Kagome's turn. Kagome didn't really like to talk about it but she guessed she had no choice.

"My frist kiss was with Kyo... my ex-boy friend we were 10..." She said as if it were nothing.

"You kissed that bad boy Kyo? He is such a HUNK!"

The next 50 rounds of that game everyone took a shot only once. Except for Kagome. She must of had a lot of things to hide since she to 45 shots in all. And by the end of the game you could tell she was drunk. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo all left the party but they satyed only becuase Kagome was BEGGING Inuyasha not to make her leave.

"C'mon Kagome!" He yelled at her.

"Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" She screamed tugging at his hair. "I DUN WANNA GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She whined more.

"Stop acting so immature!" He ordered taking her my the waist and atempting to take her out of the party but bit his wrist.

And the type of bite she did on his wrist but a big ol' chomper.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!????" He let go of her and she jumped up and down happily.

After having a few more shots, Inuyasha swung her over his shoulder and she began to scream and scream and scream until his left ear drum was pounding. But none the less he walked out of the house with a drunk kagome pounding on his back.

**kay it's one in the morning and I probably made a lot of spelling errors plus whatever...**

**Please review and I'll update maybe even before I go to bed.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Emily**


	5. A purple tounge

**Okay so I'm really fucking PISSED becuase this is a hella long chapter and right when i finished it I deleted it on accident.**

**So No I dont fucking own Inuyasha.(I'm sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed)**

**Note-I might split this chapter up in two...**

**By the way I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry I havent updated in a while.**

**--------------------**

Inuyasha didn't think that carrying a screaming girl over a man's shoulder would cause any attention.

But it did.

Inuyasha leaped to her house hearing gigles from Kagome.

He stepped inside her house and sat her on the counter.

"I can't beielve I'm stuck baby sitting a drunk Kagome." He complained rubbing his head with one hand.

"I'm not drunk! See look at my tounge!It's clean!" She stuck out her tounge for Inuyasha to see.

Indeed. It was clean. But what did that have to do with being drunk?

"Don't you mean 'smell my breath'?" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"NO! If you're drunk your tounge turns purple!" she said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, still puzzled.

"Becuase-Oh look cookies!" Kagome Suddenly turned to the plate of cookies at her side in the process kicking Inuyasha in a place where guys dont like getting kicked in very much.

Inuyasha groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. Kagome- who just finished the last cookie looked down at a groaning Inuyasha.

She cocked her head and wrinkled her nose.

"What are you doing down there? Is it a new game you invented?" She asked suddenly excited- wanting to play this game.

"Y-yeah It's a new game" Inuyasha (feeling much better) came up with a bright idea.

"Do you want to know how to play?" He spoke to her as if she was a child- which she was acting like.

She nodded franticly.

"Okay...first you...you have to tell me that Kouga is a low demon and is nothing compared to almighty me." He smirked, feeling like he was the smartest guy in the world for coming up with this 'game' although it was actually really stupid...especially since her answer was not what he expected.

"But- I love kouga." She said innocently

His mouth dropped through hell.

"Y- you WHAT???" Inuyasha screamed forgeting that she was drunk and had no idea what she, herself was talking about.

"Yeah I love him, Miroku, Hojo, Seshomaru, Naraku...AND SHIPPO!" Kagome said as if she was proud of herself.

Inuyasha's eye switched. Then he remembered she was drunk.

"OKay who do you love the most?" he asked putting his face close to hers..

"Hmm...I'd have to say...YOU!" She said putting a finger on his nose and giggled.

He backed away with a blush.

"We should go to bed" He really just wanted to end this day.

"But I'm not tired!" She whined in a high pitch voice.

Inuyasha forcefully dragged her to her room (As if there's any other way)

"NO NO NO!" She screamed.

He held her down on her bed until finally she passed out skirming in his arms.

But Inuyasha was so tired he ended up falling asleep with her in his arms.

-----------------------------------------

**Yeah this is really short I know and really bad but next chapter WILL be better I SWEAR!**

**Thanks for the reviews though I was thinking about deleting this storty and I might if I dont get any reviews.**

**But goodbye for now and thanks for reading! **

**-Anime girrrrl**


	6. Hurling Bribers

**Disclaimer-**

**Me-...**

**Inu-say it...**

**Me-...umm...**

**Inu-SAY IT**

**Me-...I do not o- I do not -ow---...**

**Inu-GOD DAMMIT SAY IT!**

**Me- I dont not own Inuyasha :[ runs off crying**

**--------------------------**

The bright sun hit Kagome shut eyes causing her to want to puke.

"ARGGGG" She goaned turning on her stomach to shut the light out.

Her head ached and she felt sick to her stomach. She cuddled into her warm body pillow that had a weird shape.

Wait.

Body pillow?

'I dont own a body pillow...'

"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome shrilled a high pitch scream. And shut her eyes tight kicking the rather large object off the bed.

'Oh god oh god oh god what did I do last night?'

"Hey, what the hell? I was trying to sleep! Geez woman you have no manners!" a familiar voice from the floor called to her.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome opened her eyes little tears slipped town her cheeks."H-huh why are you crying?" Inuyasha HATED women cry especially Kagome.

"I-I-I thought----I THOUGHT I SLEPT WITH A GUY I DIDNT EVEN KNOW!" she sobbed harder ( although Inuyasha couldnt figure why) as she threw her arms around his neck, tackling him to the ground (again)

"B-but you didnt...you didnt sleep with anyone, in that term...so...so stop crying!" He yelled at her whipping away the tears with his right hand and his left placed loosely around her waist. All this screaming, all this bright shining sun all this tackling all this kicking and all this crying was upsetting her stomach.

Kagome held her stomach as she groaned in pain.

"K-kagome? All you alright???!!!" Inuyasha panicked- not knowing what to do he squeezed her stomach tighter.

"I-I- Ithink I'm gonna-" She didnt have time to finish her sentance since she hurled vodka all over Inuyasha. Then passed out.

Careful not to make her throw up again, Inuyasha set the young girl on her bed and ran to get his 500 year old clothes back on and take a shower.

After tip-toeing back into the room he heard soemone call his name.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice told him she was feeling much better.

"You should probably rest. I dont feel like getting vomit on my clothes again." Inuyasha joked

"I'm so so so so SO SORRY!" She cried.

"No big deal." blushing, he turned around.

'Smooth' He told himself sarcasimly.

A loud noise could be heard from the other end of the room.

"I'll get the phone" Kagome groaned walking over to the stragely shaped device.

"Higurashi resedents Kagome speaking. AH! Hi Eri-Chan! Mmmm...uh huh...hmmmm...I think so...yeah...uh-huh! Okay! See you there!" Kagome hung up the phone and looked back at Inuyasha who was raising his eye brows.

"What do your friends want _NOW_." he made is ound like they asked a lot.

"At the Tokyo Movie Center they are replaying old movies for free and Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Hojo-kun want to know if we'd like to join. The movies called thirteen ghosts, I've never seen it but it suppossed to be really scary and good!" She smiled at him.

"Do we have to?"

"It'd be nice."

"And what will i get out of this?" Inuyasha asked rudely as usual.

"The satisfation of being a great friend?" Kagome cmiled sweetly.

"Haha no really."

"I'll do ANYHING just **_PLEASE_** come! I cant go without you!" Actually the problem was leaving him alone with modern technology. He could kill someone if you found out that Hojo e-mailed her a love letter just 5 weeks ago.(which she pretended she never got)

"Anything?" Kagome had finally gotten his atention.

She nodded firously.

What DID he want? Her to bow down to him?No...What about never seeing Koga? No...she needed to be there when he killed him...For her to take the rossary off? No...he liked being connected to her somehow. What? What did he want? A _Kiss?_ Hmm...Maybe he did. But how would he tell her that he wanted a kiss from her more than anything? That's usually not an easy thing to say to someone other than your lover.Which Kagome wasnt his. Maybe one day...

He slapped himself upside the head. That would never happen...and he knew.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked a little freaked out.

"Umm...yeah...uh let's just go we'll worry about that anything later."

After 2 hours of hopping in the shower changing into clean clothes and sitting inuyasha for commenting that the skirt she wore was so short he could see her underwear when he was sitting on the floor. (Duh!)

Still blushing from Inuaysha's comment Kagome walked out of the house grumbling about a nosey little perverted hanyou that needed to go to sleep for a very long time.

He glanced to her and then glanced down. Back at her then back on the ground. This happened until they reached the bus stop.

"Shit." He said giving the bus a crazy look.

"You want ME to go on THAT thing full of crazy people AGAIN. Hell you must me crazy yourslef. Well no way bitch we'll walk or hey you can get on my back and-"

"NO! I'm tired of that jus ride the stupid bus and stop pitching a fit like a two year old! Your not a child Inuyashsa so stop acting like one!"

His eyebrow timitched in anger. No more comments were made as they stepped onto the bus.

A man in the back row whistled at Kagome and someone shouted "You can ride my bus any day!" Inuyasha growled and took her hand plopping into a empty seat.

"How can you STAND guys that crawl all over you like that? They're disgusting little pigs! And- and- and you should stand up for yourself that skirt isnt doing any good!"

Kagome looked down and her skirt.

It wasnt short actually. It was probably a half inch shorter than her school skirt. But the tight tank top she was wearing probably showed to much. SHe sighed and slouched down into the seat, noticing Inuyasha's hand still ontop of hers. She ignored it though.

"I DO think they're digusting pervs but... They're just skirt chasers...they dont have the gus to do anything but whistle and shout something perverted. They mean nothing. If they aprach me and harras me...I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh I'm sure thats why with tokogin you nearly jumped into my arms when I came through the doors."

Kagome stiffened a little. "Well- He's big and he could easily hurt me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes not wanting to mention that ANY guy could easily hurt her.

Kagome shifted her eyes to their hands.

'Does he notice?' She wondered.

"Inuyasha?" Her voise was a little hushed but he heard her and looked over to her, she looked calming and understanding.

"Are you-" His eyes softened.

"going to hold my hand forever?" the last part sounded so uncaring.

"ACK!" he swiped his hand away as if he'd just been raped.

"You're the one who held MY hand" she sang in a tune.

"Sh-Shut I was just giding you to the seat."

"Oh your right your just helping me becuase I'm blind." She commented sarcasticly.

"Hmph whatever."

The bus came to a stop and everyone rished outside.

When they stepped out of the bus they were greeted by 3 familiar female faces and a boy, Who Inuyasha knew VERY well. He's the man who like Kagome... ALOT. It was pretty obvious.

Kagome hugged each and every one of them. Including...Hojo.

Oh It was ON now.

* * *

**Next chapter: Dog vs. Homo**

**Thx for reading!**

**It sucks I know :(**

**But-PLease continue reading!**

**I'll update by tuesday!**

**-Cream/Anime girrrrl/Emily**


	7. Dog vs Homo

**Disclaimer-Neh...Sadly my dog's name isnt Inuyasha :( **

* * *

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

In a situation like this, Inuyasha would usually kick Hojo's ass but since Kagome was here he'd have to find another way to tourment him.

Inuyasha hurriedly held Kagome's hand and pulled her close.

"Yo Homo." Obviously this comment was made from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha dont be rude" Kagome whispered harshly.

"E-Exuse me...My name is Hojo. And...I think you should take your hands of Higurashi's."

"Why, Hobo?" Inuyasha quickly replied.

Hojo cleared his throat. "Again, it's Hojo. And is there a reason to be holding Miss Higurashi's hand?"

"You see Coco, I wanna hold her hand so I am. Can your brain HANDLE that?"

"Can your brain cells absorb the pronounceation of my name?" Hojo replied in a polite rudely manner.

"Oh I can pronouce your name Mojo. I just think it's funny watching you pretend your so big."

"Inuyasha- Settle down Lets go take our seats now okay?"

After settling down the order of the seats went- Inuyasha, Kagome, Hojo, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka.

Inuyasha glanced over at Hojo to see if he was putting any moves on Kagome, which, sure enough he was.

He was slowly but surely putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha glared at the situation and quickly put his arm around Kagome before Hojo with a smirk.

Kagome, Nearly spilling the soda she was sipping was pushed into Inuyasha's chest.His warm, hard and comfy chest. She could almost fall asleep in his arms. That was until the first man died** (A/N I wont say how incase you havent seen the moive but it's really good and freaky! Go see it! Its a must see!)**

Kagome screamed and cuddled into his chest, which delighted Inuyasha and horrered Hojo more than the movie did.

"Scared?" Inuyasha taunted her.

"Mmm...No..." She peaked will one eye both hand clutching his shirt.

He rubbed her back to tell her it was okay and it seemed to make it better since she looked with both eyes for about ten minutes before another freaky thing happened and once again she found herself in his arms.

By the end of the night Kagome was shaking from fear.

The group decided to walk back home. Inuyasha still had his arm around Kagome's shoulder, they were in front. The rest were in back listening to everything they said.

"It's just a movie Kagome"

"E-easy for you to say! You NEVER get scared!" She moved closer to him.

"But this movie couldnt even BE real...so chill." she nodded but looked up at him

"Will you sleep with me tonight- I'm kinda scared."

"NOW who's the two year old?"

"Inuyasha- please?"

"Yeah, yeah fine." A smile graced her lips and for a moment Inuyasha felt as if he was floating.

Meanwhile in back of them everyone's jaw was dragging on the floor.

The three girl ran up next to Kagome.

"Kagome you're gonna sleep in the same bed with this guy? Do you really trust him?" Eri asked but before she could answer Yuka added-

"Who knows what you guys have already done- but if it's my choice I say save yourself until your married, or at least until you KNOW he's the right guy."

"R-right but-" Kagome didnt have the chance to answer, Inuyasha couldnt even speak his bluch was like a mute button on his voice.

"Kagome, I say do whatever your heart desires but remember- If your lover isnt made of rubber you should be using one!"

Kagome and Inuyasha were speachless.

"I-I-I-I do...i---ive never...and ummm...I-I will...but umm..." She swallowed hard.

Inuyasha regained his cool.

"She means to say she does trust me..She's never had sex. And she would use a condom" **(A/N she explained what is was once before)**

Her friends blinked and nodded. "Umm..this is our turn so..I'll see you later Kagome!" They all waved and Hojo followed

Kagome blushed and walked to her door. Unlocking it, since everyone was sleeping.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"STARVED!"

"I'm craving ice cream what about you?"

"What is this 'ice cream' you speak of?"

"It's really cold and soft and it's sweet and yummy! You'll like it!"

He scrounched up his nose as if to say 'No thanks'

"Trust me!" She added before walking over to the freezer and getting out the ice cream plus two bowls and spoons.

"Yay My favorite chocolate fudge double brownie!"

Inuyasha sighed and sat down to eat. He took one bite and looked at it oddley. Then stuck another spoonful in his mouth then another. And another. And pretty soon he whole bowl was gone. Kagome's eye twitched..."Um...Did you like it?"

"It was okay."

After Kagome finished her bowl she turned to face him and giggled.

"What?" A frusterated hanyou growled at her giggle fit.

"Tee-hee!"

He glared at her.

"What the fuck are you giggling at?"

"You-giggle-have some-snort-ice cream on you."

"W-where?" He asked feeling like a total idiot.

She suddenly got reall close to his face a giggled some more. She stuck her tounge out and licked his nose.

"Got it." She said smiling, getting up from the table to clean their dishes while his blush spreaded to his toes.

"L-let's just get to bed." He grumbled.

She nodded and walked up to the stairs to go to bed.

* * *

**Another chapter Whoop-di-doo.**

**Now I'm off o bed.**

**So reivew.**

**Becuase that will give me sweet dreams D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cream**


	8. Streching out happyness

**Sorry I...I was oing to update before touesday but I has writers block.**

**And when I DID write something...it was horrible and it was ooc (more than usual)**

**Disclaimer:Nope...still dont have Inuyasha**

* * *

This isnt awkward. 

What would be awakward?

This DEFFENITLY isnt awkward.

It's the oposite of awkward.

It's... drawkwa...

Yeah thats it drawkwa.

Whats so awkward about sleeping in the same bed as a girl who you cant get enough of but who hates your guts becuase she thinks your in love with your 'ex-girlfriend' who just happens to be her recanator?

Nothing. Thats what.

**'You are lieing to yourself you are lieing to yourself!'** One side of Inuyasha's dumb brain sang.

_'Of course I'm lieing to myself. If I feel it's awkward I'll figet, and if a I figet Kagome will get annoyed, and if Kagome's annoyed she'll sit me, and if Kagome sits me- No...I dont want to THINK about what would happen to myslef if Kagome SITS me.'_

**'You'd be laughed at- humiliated- hurt- sick to your stomach from the sudden fall- and worst of all...your dignity will be no longer.'**

_'Shut up I know that!'_

**'I know a way a certain somebody will take the rossary off!'**

_'Kagome? How?'_

**'I'm not telling you! I'm not telling you!'**

Inuyasha felt as if he was being made fun of.

_'Why won't you tell me?'_

**'Becuase if I TELL you...there's no fun.'**

_'Then...why'd you bring it up?'_

**'...ARE YOU ARGUING WITH YOUR OWN SELF? YOURE GOING CRAZY MAN...GET SOME SLEEP BEFORE YOU GO COMPLETELY PHSYCO!'**

Inuyasha grumbled and turned to his side.

Kagome sighed.

"I can't sleep either." She commented. Did she know Inuyasha was awake the whole time?

"Why?"

_'Shit that sounds to concered hurry hurry fix it!' _

"N-not that I care or anything it's just if you dont tell me you'll be sighing the whole night and I wont be able to get any sleep."

Kagome let out a small giggle which called a pink shadow hit Inuyasha face.

He wished he could SEE her laugh ALL the time. But... Inuyasha knew he would never be able to make her that happy. There wants enough stars in the sky, Geine's in a lamp, pedals on a flower, or even tears from the sky that would allow him to be with her in any way, other than this way.

Just friends.

"I was just thinking" Kagome finally anouced.

"About...?"

"Me and you-" Inuyasha scoffed after hearing this. He was basicly choking on his own spit which wouldnt go down thanks to the large lump in his throat.

"and Sango and Miroku and Kirara and of course shippo! And even Naraku and all his allies. Kouga, and kikyo. Keade, and all my friends here. I was think about it all. It's all so...confusing. Maybe it wouldnt be so confusing to a girl who has bad grades, okay friends, no guys that she liked, and who just takes life as it goes by but...I'm not like that. I had my whole life planned out by the time I was 3. Plus I had GREAT grades. I was always the best in my class and i always recived awards. I also had GREAT friends who are ALWAYS there for me, no matter what. So everything was just so confusing. At first I wasn't sure if I could handle any of this- But now...I'm glad I'm in this with all of you."

Kagome smiled and turned to face Inuyasha who's glare seemed to be searching in her eye for some kind of answer- and obviously and imortant one at that.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something- but his jaw just hung there. There was a question that needed to be asked.

"What about-"

Kagome looked at him closely anlyzing every movement he made.

"What about, a guy like? Is it that Rolo guy? **(a/n: How does Rolo sound like Hojo? o.o...)** Or is it another guy your hiding from me? Well? C'mon spit it out!"

Kagome would've spit it out (litteraly) if the spit she was swallowing from the dramtic seen wasnt already stuck in her throat thanks to his 'needed to be said question'.

So no. She would not be 'spitting it out' anytime soon since she was choking on the only thing to spit out.

After finally clearing her throat thanks to a smack on the back by Inuyasha she replied.

"N-No there isnt any other guy. And- his name is HOJO ,Inuayasha. Ho-Jo. A-and I dont like him."

"I aint asking if you LIKE him. I'm askin if you LIKED him. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

Kagome was FED UP with all the names and taunts Inuyasha said to her. So she snapped like a twig in a forest.

"YES I LIKED HIM L-I-K-E-D. With an ED at the end. And no I dont have a thick skull. I'm not brain dead I didnt damage my brain hit my head hard, and somebody didnt beat me with a stupid stick." Kagome huffed as she turned her back on Inuyasha.

"Listen Wench-"

"And I'm not a 'wench' or a 'bitch' and I'm deffinitally NOT **YOUR** WOMAN!" Kagome yelled so loud, she probably woke up the whole house.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. Not his woman? Sure she was right she wasnt his woman but... she didnt have to say it like that. It kinda _hurt _him when she told him she wasnt his woman.

Inuyasha snarled putting the bad boyt act back on.

"In my eyes you are a wench and a bitch, Bitch" Inuyasha said a little too rudely.

Kagome's eyes were covered by her bangs.

"What about...Not being your woman?" Kagome asked quietly. But loud enough for Inuaysha to hear.

Silence was coated over the room. So this is what deaf people hear. The sounding of nothing. Nobody answering any questions that are asked. Nothing.

"Well?" Kagome asked urging him to answer.

Inuyasha bit his bottom lip.

"Well...youre not mine... so theres no discussion. That is that. Whats the point in talking about something that doesnt exsist?" Inuyasha quitely finished as he closed his eyes.

Kagome nodded in agreement but didnt beileve what his mouth spoke. If they never talked about the relationship they didnt have... how was it supposed to form?

_'I'm not like Kikyo- I dont just kiss guys just becuase I'm trying to get him to do something for me. I'm not like that- I'm not! The only reasons I've EVER kissed Inuyasha is becuase he was transforming into a demon and becuase it was a dare. Kikyo kissed him becuase she wanted him to come to hell with her...'_

Kagome rubbed her lips together and went to sleep.

-------------------------

Kagome was still too tired to remember anything that happened yesterday, and forgot Inuyasha was in her bed.

She also didnt notice that Inuyasha arms were around her waist and that they were as close as could be at the moment with her back towards him.

She streched her body making a certain hanyou very happy.

He smirked in his sleed and hugged her tighter whispering her name in her neck.

Kagome suddenly blushed.

"I-I-Inuyasha!" Kagome turned around but Inuyasha didnt awake. His ears just twitched.

She blushed a deeper red as Inuyasha breathed on her lips and got closer to her face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped waking INuyasha in the progress his eyes fluttered open as his amber eyes stared into her bright blue eyes that showed confusion.

"K-Kagome!"

He didnt ave anything to say about his since it was his fault so he said the only thing he could.

"H-hi?"

* * *

**Review please!**

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

**The next chapter shall be called: Miroku's not a pervert.**


	9. Miroku's not a pervert!

**GASP!**

**Disclaimer: Stop...taunting me...I dont own Inuyasha okay? This is FANIFCTIONS...Geez...**

**

* * *

**

"H-hi?" Inuyasha said weakly.

"INUYASHA-SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha had a mouthful of carpet.

"HOW DARE YOU! First you say I'm not your girl, then the next second your holding me close! Your such a..a...JACKASS!"

Kagome stompped away from the hanyou and into the shower as cold water hit her face.

Kagome new she was weird for taking cold showers but the only reason she did was becuase they made her face the truth- That she was in love with a selfshin, aragont, fool who was so blind that he couldnt even see that the one he loves is right before his eyes-Her. Kagome.

She jumped out of the shower, just in a towel relizing she forgot her clothes on her bed.

As she carefully entered the room, looking around to see if she could see any hanyous she put on her first under garment, her bra.

Which is when Inuyasha apeared from behind the door.

"Woah-" could be heard from Inuyasha's mouth.

Kagome stuttered random things until she gathered up her anger and screamed any normal person would.

"GET OUT!" she screamed throwing somethings at him that werent important, with that the door shut and Kagome was left to finish dressing.

She swung the door open glaring at the guy who just violated all the rules in there friendship.

"Kagome- I'm sorry"

No answer.

"I swear if I knew you were in there getting dressed I wouldnt have came in-"

Still no answer.

They walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Please forgive me-"

Silence.

"And for what happened this morning too!"

Now they were in the well house.

"Kagome?"

"Go fuck yourself." She said simply.

Inuyasha was quite disturbed.

"Umm what?"

Kagome sighed and turned to him.

"Look lets just drop and forget everything thats happend here, okay?"

"f-fine with me bitch."

With that they jumped into the ancient well.

They were greeted with hugs and smiles.

Miroku smirked.

"Sooo. Whats going on between you two? I mean it obviouse you guys did SOMETHING while you were over in the future."

"N-nothing is going on between us!" Inuyasha tried to reassure.

Kroku elbowed Inuyasha playfully in the ribs.

"Heheh are you SURE, I mean you WERE tempted every single night. As you two were in the same bed snuggling together."

"H-how did you know?!" Inuyasha didnt get the joke.

A devilishly grin was formed on Miroku's face. And everyone else looked much like this: o.o or: -o

"I- I dont me she was tempting..."

"But you still admited you slept in the same bed as her."

"Only becuase she was scared thanks to the movie 13 hoes!" Inuyasha wasnt paying attention to the pronouciation.

"I can see how you could get scared Kagome-chan" Sango commented, bewildered.

"I envy you Inuyasha" Miroku said sadly.

"It's GHOSTS 13 GHOSTS!"

"Well SORRY EITHER WAY YOU WERE SCARED FROM THE STUPID MOVIE!"

"If you thought it was so stupid why'd you go!?"

"Becuase you told me you'd do ANYTHING for me!Which you have yet to do!"

"Well then what is it what's the one thing you want me to do?"

Her eyes were to hipnotyzing. (Spelling error I know) Her hair blew perfectly in the wind. And her pale face was soft and delicate as ever.

He looked around- they had an adiunce of their companions.

He looked at the ground.

"You wanna know what my wish is?" Inuyasha asked, trying to stay cool and calm.

"Well yeah, duh." Kagome said as if it was the stupidest question.

He smiwkred and looked up.

"Okay- Kiss me."

* * *

**LE GASP!**

**Did he just?**

**He did he did!**

**Bwhahahahaha.**

**Review.**


	10. Wish granted

**I know, 3 chapters in one day.**

**But I left such a cliff hanger.**

**Someone told me to make it a good kiss- So I'll try my best.**

* * *

"Kiss me"

**'hahaha Baka! She'll never kiss YOU a HANYOU. What are you thinking.'**

_'Sh-shut up I know that- I didnt mean to say it- it just slipped out'_

A noticable blush was formed on everyone's faces.

"I-Inuyasha you dummy why would Kagome-" Shippo was interupted with the sound of Kagome voice.

"O-okay." She walked at a normal pace to Inuyasha, where she got casually close.

"W-where do you want the kiss."

"Say you want it on your-" Miroku got a hit on the head with Sango's boomarang since she knew where he was going to say.

"The lips." He answered, ignoring their guests.

Kagome nodded.

She went on her tippie toes and closed her eyes, along with Inuyasha.

Their noses tickled eachother, Everyone else quietly watched.

_"It's okay Kagome just a little peck- that's all. One little peck."_ She reassuared herself.

Kagome's lips brushed gently against Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha put pressure on her lips.

It was as if Inuyasha's lips were meant to be with hers. Inuyasha always imaginaed Kagome's sweet kisses. The ones that were so casually given out- the ones she would give to maybe her husband. They were probably much sweeter than the one she had given him before. But this one almost made him moan, it was just her lips on his, that's all.

Kagome accidentally left a little crack open in her mouth, Inuyasha licked it bigger, begging, PLEADING, to let him in. And as she did, their tounges clashed together.

They didnt keep time on there kiss but it didnt seem long till Kagome was gasping for air- clutching onto his shirt. When they parted Kagome was playfully biting his lip.

Inuyasha was tempted to lick his lips. But when he saw her lick her lips he knew it was okay.

Now what? Was he supposed to thank her? That just seemed stupid. He hoped Sango or Miroku or even Shippo said SOMETHING.

"Soo..." Miroku began. Thank god!

"Did you two like it."

They both looked as if they just had been electricuted.

_"Damn that monk"_

Kagome looked up as if she was expecting Inuyasha to answer.

"It was...nice" He mubled loudly.

Kagome looked down once again and nooded.

"Yeah" she whispered.

* * *

**Yes a short chapter.**

**But dont get mad becuase I updated 3 times in one day.**

**Plus I'm going to start a new sotry based on my life that's InuKag.**

**And it obviously AU.**

**So yeah.**


	11. The Kissing lesson

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha

* * *

They group had come to a stop for the night without any complaints from a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha had much to much things on his mind.

He needed some space from the group. The air around them was filled with awkard silence. He needed to go for a walk.

Kagome stared at her Inuyasha from across the fire. It was as if he was watching something unseen in the fire between them.

Inuyasha sighed and got the whole groups attention.

Without a word he got up from his spot on the log and out of the clearing.

"Inuyasha you baka, where are you going?" The kitsune roared over the fire.

"I need to clear my mind." Inuyasha said simply and walked away.

"But Inuyasha-" Miroku stopped the young fox demon.

"That's enough shippo I'm sure Inuyasha is having a rough time today."

Shippo nodded sadly.

Kagome was next to get up, startling Sango.

"K-Kagome-chan?" Sango asked in confusion.

"I-I think I'll go on a walk myself."

Once Kagome was out of ear range the group all looked at eachother and smirked, knowing that they might want to go spy on the couple, and spraying some of the natural smelling perfume Kagome had brought back.

---

In just a short 10 minutes Kagome had reached where Inuyasha sat. In a clearing, staring up at a perfectly half shaped moon.

Kagome wondered when his next human appearence would be.

She sat next to the layed back man, inturupting his thoughts.

Inuyasha stared at her angelic face, which Kagome could feel through her skin as if she was melting.

She looked back at him, and for a few seconds that's all they did, stared into one another's eyes.

Behind them Sango was 'awwww' ing, Miroku was smirking saying 'way to go Inuyasha!' and shippo kept asking questions.

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome I'm sorry I had no right to ask you for that kiss- really I'm sorry and I'm stupid sit me a thousand times please it would make me feel a lot better!"

Kagome looked at him strangely.

"Ah! That reminds me! Close your eyes!" Kagome comanded.

And he did so.

"Alright open!" Kagome had a bright smile on her face, but the fact was, Inuyasha felt no diffrent.

"Ummm...Kay..." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha-Sit." Inuyashsa flinched but nothing happened.

"Huh?" He looked down, no rossary.

He smiled brightley at Kagome, who gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks so much Kagome!"

"Y-yeah no problem."

She tucked her hair behing her ear.

"But you know, this means I'll have to do something else to snap you out of your demon form, got any suggestions?"

Inuaysha smirked, he knew what she was heading for.

He stood up, along with Kagome.

"Well, you know there's always one option but only you can do it, got that?"

She nodded slowly.

"You have to kiss me." He pointed to his lips.

She smiled.

"I dont think I know how."

"I'll teach you."

He backed her up to a tree and kissed her lips softly and sweetly.

Sango was cooing at the couple, Miroku was holding shippo telling him that this was not appropriate for children anf shippo was skirming in his arms.

But all Inuyasha could think was, 'So this is the kiss She gives out'

* * *

**MY STORY IS NOT OVER.**

**REVIEW.**

**Please :D**

**Kthx.**


	12. Its just known Koga

I know I'm not good with making chapters long and I'm sorry :( I'll try harder.

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha (Duh!)

* * *

The next morning the group decided to act like they had no ideah that Inuyasha and Kagome were the closest thing to 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. 

Truth was that Inuyasha didn't know what a 'girlfriend' was. If he knew, he'd probably ask her out days ago. But he lived in the fuedal era andhere it was just... _know _that a man and woman were off limits to others. LIke Inuyasha and Kagome. But neither of them said anything about love. Kagome loved Inuyasha. Inuyasha loved Kagome. But last night everytime one of them were about to say anything, the other would pull them together in a steamy hot kiss. Now that the moment was over, they had to wait for the 'perfect moment' to say the three words that were already know but meant so much to say.

So now it was morning and the group were packing up. Kagome, being the clumsy one of the group tripped while carrying a stack of logs to get out of the way. Inuyasha, being a 'boyfriend' to the clumsy girl, caught her with one hand and the other catching all the logs, perfectly. Kagome stared up at him with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" Inuaysha asked putting the girl down and placing the logs next to a tree.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so clumsy." Inuyasha blushed at her respect and looked down.

"W-whatever it's fine, it's not improtant, you're safe and that's all that matters."

Kagome gave him a smile, her eyes now filled will happiness.

"Hey Inuyasha, today we're going past Koga's territory!" Shippo said in his normal happy tone.

Inuyasha stared at the little fox demon, glaring, he'd hope that nbody would remember and he could just pass by, without saying a word.

"Koga-kun?" _Inuyasha_ turned back to Kagome. Shit. She had heard. Now they HAD to say a 'quick hello'. Inuyasha had always hated Koga's name. It was filled with innocence and the 'kun' part was as if she was meeting up with a crush. But Inuyasha knew Kagome didnt say his name as if it was a piece of shit like everyone else that spoke of him. This was one of the reasons he loved her.

Inuyasha sighed and casually put an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"Are we going to say Hi?" Kagome asked staring up and Inuyasha in question.

He sighed again.

"If you want."

She smiled at him.

And they were off. Walking. Which they rarley did anymore. But Inuyasha didnt mind becuase that meant he could walk closely next to Kagome, letting their fingers brush against eachother, playfully linking one finger to the match of the other, than letting go and let their fingers brush once again.

They weren't exactly 'hiding' their relationship, they just had no reason to tell the others. And since they didnt know they were watching their little make out session yesterday, they had no clue they already knew. But even if they DIDNT know, Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in front of the others so they got front seat to watch their little game.

Getting tired of the game, Kagome laced her hand with Inuyasha, who looked down at her smiling.

Inuyasha was starting to WANT to be near Koga, becuase their friendship was important to Kagome, and when it was what Kagome wanted, it was what he wanted. And who knows maybe they could be the best of friends and they could team up and in the end Inuyasha give the shards to him_. **Bull**_. Inuyasha just wanted to rub it in Koga's face, it was simple really. Inuyasha would tell Koga that him and Kagome were madly in love and that Koga should just go and suck Naraku's balls or something becuase he wasnt needed and when he was done, he should just commit suicide.

But there were minor flaws in Inuyasha's plan. Such as- 1. Inuyasha couldn't exactly tell Kagome he loved her in front of the whole group. and 2. Kagome would probably get so pissed at Inuyasha she'd put the rossary back on Inuyasha.

So he'd just have to fantasize about Koga dying-for now.

By this time they were already in front of Koga's territory.

In just a few seconds, a wirl wind apeared, causing Kagome and Inuyasha to almost fall backwards.

"Yo Kagome!" Koga said a little too cocky for Inuaysha's liking.

"Hi Koga-kun!" Kagome said happily.

"Hey dog shit! Take your hands off my woman!" Koga screamed loudly at Inuyasha, seeing Inuyasha's arm around her waist.

Really the only reason his arm was around Kagome's waist was becuase the wind almost knocked her flat on her ass. But this worked too.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Your woman? No I dont think so. Maybe you should leave us alone and instead of finding naraku, you should find the lost skrew in your head."

Koga looked a Kagome, expecting her to sit the man. Then Koga looked back at Inuyasha's neck. No rossary.

"W-what's the meaning of this?" Koga asked in fret.

'A-are you two...Are you two..."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Mates?"

Inuyasha and Kagome were silent. They werent mates, yet...no not yet.

"N-no Koga'kun w-we're not mates! We're...we're...umm..." What WERE they? Kagome hadn't had the slightest clue.

Inuyasha suddenly pinned Kagome to the nearest tree and locked his lip with hers. There was no tounge involed in this kiss. But both just lightly pressed against one another.

Pulling away Inuyasha made a comment-

"Get the picture?"

Koga looked tramitized.

"N-no...NO! Kagome's lips were so pure and you SOILD them...What have you DONE!???" Koga was in panic.

"K-koga...It's alright...I just don't feel the same towards you as I do Inuyasha." Koga looked hurt but calmed down, her sweet, words were still polite and pure, even if her lips were tainted.

Koga nodded and slumped his shoulders walking away solemly.

But Inuyasha smiled at his love who felt guilty for breaking someone's heart.

"It's okay Kagome- he'd be even for gurt if you just played along, that you were in love with him."

Kagome nodded and smiled leaning into Inuyasha's chest.

Just two hours had past since they started walking again, and already the sun was setting.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat ontop of a hill.

Inuyash stared at her lips.

He wanted to kiss them so badly.

He lifted her chin up and began heir make out.

Kagome, beneath her boyfriend, Had both of her hands laced with his, laying on the ground. Inuyasha's body hovered over her's, a leg on each side.

Inuyasha heard his name being called but decided to ignore it.

"Master Inuyasha!"

Again Inuyasha ignored it.

Inuyasha moved his lips to her neck and he gave her gentle kisses of love.

But now Kagome could hear his name being called.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Mmm?" Inuyasha didn't want to stop but Kagome informed if og his name being called and he sighed, his lips almost on her neck again.

"Master Inuyasha- What are you DOING?" A flea asked in horror.

Kagome and Inuaysha looked up, startled.

Myoga jumped up on Inuyasha's nose.

"Do you have any idea of what you were just doing?" Myoga asked

"It maybe my first time kissing someone on the neck but I'm prety sure I dont need any help...but thanks anyways." Inuyasha said in a rude way.

"No no no no! I think the three of us should...'talk'" Myoga said to the young couple.

Inuyasha agreed, only wanting to get back to what they were doing.

* * *

**Next chapter: THE TALK with Myoga**

**Yeah I tried making this a little longer- tell me if I suceeded**


	13. The talk with Myoga

**Disclaimer:If I owned Inuyasha- Everything I write in this story would be in the manga. But i dont and its not.**

**

* * *

**Myoga sat it front of the newely couple sipping some tea.

Kagome was a little spaced out, wondering where he got the tea.

Inuaysha on the other hand was annoyed. First Myoga tears him apart from Kagome then all he wanted them to do was to sit in silence and watch him drink tea? This wasnt going to work for him.

"Myoga WHY did you want to talk to us?" Inuaysha asked just a itsy bitsy irritated.

Myogas eyes were shut and he looked as if he was searching for words. But as he felt Kagome and Inuyasha's intense stares he sighed, a sign of giving up.

"Inuyasha-sama, what are your intentions with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked calmly.

Inuyasha looked shocked. He hadn't really talked it over with Kagome so it's not as if he could just say they were going to be mates, he hadnt even told her he olved her yet.

"I-I don't know I havent really gotten the chance to talk to her about it." Inuyasha stumbled out.

"Mmhmm..Exactly my point. And do you LOVE Lady Kagome?"

Inuyasha knew better than to make a hesitation.

"OF COURSE!" He blurted up making Kagome snap her focus on him.

"Mmm Okay, Okay. And were you planning on staying with Kagome your whole life?" Myoga asked a bit more forcful.

"I-I d-dont know. I mean if she wanted to."

"This isn't about what Kagome wants to do it's what you want to do. So do you want to stay by her side forver? Mates-Lovers-Betrothed-Without cheating, or falling out of love?"

Inuyasha looked down, Trying to figure out what he should say. It didn't help that Kagome was sitting Extremely close.

"Y-yes I...I do."

Inuyasha slowly turned his head towards Kagome. Once they're eyes locked, so did their lips. Startling myoga.

Myoga tried his best to stop the kiss but gave up when Inuyasha flcked him down to the ground.

"Kagome, I really do love you."

Kagome flashed him a smile.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Kagome and Inuyasha's heads bonked together.

Myoga cleared his throat, once again getting the attention on him.

"Okay so you two will become mates, so I trust Inuyasha knows when he must make you his mate right?" He said it as if it was the one thing Inyuasha MUST know.

"Umm...Whenever I want?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"No No NOOO! You must bite her neck the day after your human night- The day your powes' strongest point."

Inuyasha's ears switched from all this learing. Kagome giggled and reached to pet them.

Kagome looked back to Myoga.

"So, why does he have to bite my neck? Will it hurt? Will it go away?"

Myoga sighed.

"In order- It's a way to connect you two forver, neither of you can be with any other person, It will not hurt what so ever. And eventually yes it will go away but the two of you will still be mates."

Kagome blinked twice.

She nodded along with his explanation and Inuyasha just pretended to ignore the conversation.

"So- I'll leave you two alone, enjoy your life and who knows maybe the next time I see you it'll be your wedding!"

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed, and for a few seconds it was silent.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to face her.

"When's the day you'll mark me?"

Inuyasha paused.

"The soonest will be in four days..."

Kagome smiled.

"Then in four days, I'll be yours and you'll be mine." She stated pretty playfully.

Inuyasha smirked and their lips enjpyed one another's company.

-------------

By nine at night Kagome could barley keep her eyes open around the camp fire.

Sango smiled.

"Kagome-chan would you like to take a bath with me and shippo-chan?"

Shippo looked confused.

"B-But SANGO! Shouldnt Kagome be bathing with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked flabergasted (Look it up)

"After all we saw them kiss just a few days ago."

Miroku and Sango leaped for Shippo's mouth.

"Shhh!"

Inuyasha and Kagome's mouth dropped open.

"Y-You guys were SPYING on us?" Kagome asked

"Well it's not like you were keeping it a secret with the whole holding hands, sneeking off together, and the whole Koga thing." Miroku said easily.

Now Inuyasha and Kagome looked like two big Tomatoes.

"Were you two Hiding it from us?" Shippo asked almost crying.

"N-NO! We just thought that it wasnt really WORTH talking about...I mean there's Naraku and the shards, and me needing to get back home...It's all very confusing. We just thought it would be better if we all didn't make such a big deal out of it."

Shippo sniffled.

"Still." He pouted.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was laying on.

"Can we please just change the topic?"

They nodded.

"Well Kagome-Chan would you please join me for my bath?"

"Nobody answered my question! Why don't Inuyasha and Kagome take baths together?"

Everyone was silent.

"And why does Inuyasha like Kissing Kagome so much? Miroku said it was becuase it brought him one step closer to being a man but I'm not quite sure."

That night there was a lot ofyelling and punching.

But Kagome was happy becuase some how everything was going exactly how she wanted.

* * *

**Review.**

**Next chapter: Kagome's Growth Spurt!**


	14. At the end of a couples fight

**Im changing the title.**

**To what I do not know yet, Im winging it.**

**Disclaimer:Inuyasha Not mine.**

* * *

Today was the first day Inuyasha and Kagome anounced their love, and the group was well...still getting used to it.

It wasnt everyday that you see Inuyasha wrapping his arms around anyone's neck.

But right now the group wasnt thinking about that. They were thinking about how they just found another jewel shard that had slipped into the hands of a bear demon.

"That was pretty easy!" Shippo exclaimed.

"It was easy for you becuase you didnt do any fighting! All you did was sit on side lines cheering us on and hiding for you life!" Inuyasha said, getting in his face.

"W-WELL...WELL..."

And then their were water works.

"WAHHH I'M ONLY A KID!" Shippo sat on the ground crying, soon to be swoopped up by Kagome who quickly gave him a lollipop.

"sniff Kagome...sniff Why's you have to take the rossary off Inuyasha?! He says mean things to me!" the little kitsune said in a pitaful voice.

Really...Nobody knew what to do. Should they scold Shippo. Or Inuyasha? Or answer his question?

Of course Miroku knew the answer.

"Well Shippo. He must know the 'rule' to Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship."

"R-rule?" Shippo sniffed once again.

All heads snapped to Miroku, he ignored the glares.

"Yes Shippo. You see, The unsaid rules go like this; Kagome takes off Inuyasha's rossary and gives him 'freedom' but since their in a relationship, he can't get the 'freedom' all men need" Miroku said innocently.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Inuyasha and Kagome said together.

"Then tell us. Lady Kagome, why DID you take the rossary off Inuyasha? Was it becuase you trust him more?" He asked still with inoccent eyes.

Kagome sent him a shocking glare.

"N-NO! I...I just...I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MY LOGIC TO YOU!"

Everyone looked at Kagome surprisinly. She'd never get mad at anyone like that but Inuyasha.

"..." Kagome looked down.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Inuyasha frowned at her.

"Kagome!"

Her head shot up at her boyfriend called her name a little angrily.

"W-what?"

"Stand up for yourself, woman! If you think Miroku is a pervert, SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD!" Inuyasha explained to her.

Thus a fight started out of nowhere between the two, and everyone else left.

Everyone excpected the usual rutine.

Kagome leaves for her world. 24 hours later Inuyasha comes back for her. There is an awkard silence in the air for about 20 seconds. Then everyone goes on with their life.

But maybe if two are in love it is diffrent. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo figured this one out when they went on a search for Kagome and Inuyasha.

Yes they found Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was holding onehang of Kagome's, the other lifting her chin up. Kagome hand interwindeed with inuyasha and holding his shirt.

With little moans coming from Kagome.

Miroku snickered from in the bushes. But Sango and Shippo dragged him out.

----------------4 months later (yep im skipping haha)

Inuyasha and Kagome were officially mates.

But.

Something still was fluttering in Kagome heart.

Something was wrong.

As Inuyasha threw an arm around her waist in the middle of the night she relised what was missing.

Birth Control.

* * *

BWAHAHAHHAHA.

end of chapter.

If your wondering- They are still travling with the group. Nothing has changed except Kagome and Inuyasha were mates.

Review.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know...I'm back :) No I did not die in a tragic lab accident surrounded by freaks poking my guts (Saw that n a movie once it ain't pretty) A few of you were confused why it took four whole months for Kagome to think about Birth Control. Well I meant that 4 months into the relationship and they...mated. And That night was the night Inuyasha and her...mated. ;) So...on ward with the story.**

**-------------------------**

When Inuyasha awoke he missed the comforting warmth of his beloved Kagome.

He groaned as the sunlight hit his tired face, Keade's hut smelt of old spices that tickled Inuyasha's nose. In a bad way.

And with Kagome with him, that was fine all he smelt was her.

He recapped on what happened yesterday.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keade, And Kirara all went on the other side of the village to execute a demon.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed behind.

And Inuyasha had marked Kagome as his.

Inuyasha smiled at this last part, So where was his love?

Inuyasha quickly got dressed and sped out the door and ran until he smelt a familiar smell.

Ahh his Kagome at last.

She was leaning against a tree fiddling with her fingers and biting her bottom lip with a worried expression on her face.

_'How in the world could I have been so...so...so...IRRESPONSIBLE' _Kagome was on the verge of tears by the time Inuyasha was right above her.

"He-"

Kagome cut him off Immediately.

"I need to go back to my time" She said with no explanation.

"Wh-What? Why?" a puzzled look covered Inuyasha's boyish face.

"I need to get... items." At this point Kagome was staring into his eyes "You...might want to come Inuyasha we have things to talk about"

"What kind of things?" Inuyasha didn't know how to feel. Should he be worried?

"Important things." She raised her eye brows and she meant business.

Inuyasha helped his mate up and of course Kagome being her Klutz self, she tripped. Only to be held by two strong arms that didn't seem to want to let go of her.

"You weren't there when I woke up, it scared me I thought it was a dream." Inuyasha whispered into her ear, the kind of whisper that made a shiver go down her back in a good way.

"Sorry. But you looked so peaceful in your sleep i didn't want to disturb you." She gave him an angelic smile that made him melt.

"Nope. 'Sorry' isn't going to cut it." Inuyasha said shaking his head side to side.

"Huh?"

"The only way I'll ever forgive you is if you kiss me." Inuyasha said with a playful smile.

"Well... if that's what it takes then there's no helping it" Kagome smiled back and went onto her tippy toes and gently kissed Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha smiled against her pleasurable kiss and moaned ever so lightly, the kind of moan that made Kagome blush because she knew he knew she thought it was adorable.

When they parted Inuyasha game her a flashy smile.

"I love you, Kagome." The way he stared into her eyes made it so she couldn't look away.

"I love you too Inuyasha"

He broke their romantic eye sex with is rough and manly voice.

"So are we going back to your time or what?" He asked uncaring.

She nodded as they jumped down the well with Inuyasha behind her.

Kagome didn't even bother go into her house to be smuthered by tons of hugs and welcome homes by her family.

Instead, she quietly tip toed into her house, grabbed Inuyasha's hat and walked out the door.

"No." Inuyasha protested against the hat.

"C'mon Inuyasha, you need to."

"No it makes my ears hurt sooooo bad." He whined louder.

"I'll rub them when me get home." She pouted her puppy dog look that Inuyasha fell for almost every time.

He sighed. "Fine fine fine. Whatever. Kagome plopped the hat on his head and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you" She said in her sweetest voice.

"That's what you say..." Luckily she didn't hear and she went on holding his hand and walking down the street.

Inuyasha noticed that they finally looked like a couple he smirked and gave every envious man a glare.

When they reached their destination which seemed to be a tiny store they walked on inside.

Kagome searched the isles up and down, up and down until finally she found what she was looking for.

A pregnancy test.

Inuyasha cocked his head to the strange this in her hand.

"What's this?"

Kagome blushed a straightened her back.

"Th-this...this is a pregnancy test. It tell you if your pregnant or not by the plus or negative sign...and since we didn't you protection I thought it would be good to know..." Kagome let the sentence hang in the air.

He nodded and followed Kagome some more.

"And since I'm pretty sure that's not going to be our...last time we should get some protection."

Kagome had explained condoms to him so she grabbed some of the shelf and got in line, only to see a familiar face at the cash register.

Hojo.

_'Oh god Oh god OH GOD. What will he do when he sees these items? What vicious rumors will spread when the learn I'm sexually active? Maybe he won't notice me and I can sneak into another line' _

"Oh hey Kagome-Chan"

Shit.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Good? Probably not. Review or no new chapter for you :)**


	16. Hojo's Luck

**Had to get off the computer.**

**What with my lies in updating:( I'm truly sorry.**

**I'll make it up. Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha**

**------------------------------------**

Kagome's heart started beating faster than ever before...except maybe when Inuyasha kissed her slowly...

Kagome shook her head, clearing all unnecessary thoughts.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was calm, cool, and collective.

"I-Inuyasha...maybe we should buy these items another day..." Kagome avoided his golden eyes, that were now shifted in her direction.

"Why? We cam all the way here just for you to say the you suddenly-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence when he same HIM, the man that had been flirting with Kagome...HIS Kagome the night of the movie. Not that technically that night he was claimed as hers, but it must have been pretty obvious that Inuyasha wanted to claim her.

Inuyasha got a nice idea and let a smirk play on his face. Kagome, who turned to face him now that he had stopped his sentence.

She turned to see him having a crazy smile on his face look in Hojo's direction.

"No Inuyasha." Kagome said sturdily, she didn't know what he was up to but she knew it couldn't be good.

"What?" Inuyasha whined suddenly putting his arms around Kagome swaying their hips side to side.

And they were next in line. Kagome couldn't stop her boyfriend from being playful in the middle of the store, well she could but he'd probably pout and call her wench and all in all it wasn't worth it.

"Inuyasha, we're next in line." Kagome said with barley or no emotion, trying to stay cool.

"Mmm..." Inuyasha was letting his head rest on her shoulder and smell her scent, her scent that was owned my her and nobody else could smell anything like or anywhere near as good in Inuyasha's opinion.

They were up now. Kagome pulled away from his grasp to go to the counter, the items already ready to be checked out.

Hojo didn't start checking out before Inuyasha wrapped arms around Kagome's waist now kissing her neck ever so softly.

"Mmmm...Inuyasha stop." She whispered loud enough for Hojo to hear. Hojo averted his stare to the items he was no checking out.

The first one just happened to be the pregnancy test. Kagome gulped, trying to swallow quietly so Inuyasha wouldn't hear her nervousness.

Inuyasha couldn't help to laugh quietly to himself when he saw the expression on Hojo's face.

"Kagome...is this for YOU?" Hojo was obviously shocked, as well it was expected.

Kagome wasn't a liar unless it was really nessisiary.

So she nodded. "Yes." She said simply.

"What? WHY?" Hojo seemed panicked.

"Me and my Boyfriend...uh...do I really need to explain the rest?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who had his arm around her protectivley.

"Does your mother know?" Hojo was now getting annoying with all his questions and comments.

"That's not important so if you could just scan our items and we'll be on our way..."

Hojo nodded his head a contiued scanning.

"Oh an Hojo-" Hojo's head popped up.

"Please...Please don't tell anyone at school about this." Kagome could tell that Hojo knew why but she didn't know that Inuyasha almost felt betrayed, as if mating with a half breed was shameful.

Hojo nodded and stuffed the items in a bag.

"Kagome...Be careful." Kagome smiled taking Inuyasha's hand and leading him out the doors. But once outside Inuyasha grunted and jerked his hand away.

"What's wrong?"

"What's up with all that? Why didn't you want anyone to know Kagome, is being my mate so bad?" Inuyasha seemed so upset soo Kagome stopped and pulled them into an alley where they wouldn't get anyone's way.

She let a hand touch his cheek a rested it there until he whipped his head.

She sighed and new she should explain. "The thing is...in my time if you have sex at an early age then people call you thins like whore and slut and stuff and they don;t know that I love you and they dn tknow things that we do..." Kagome seemed sort of upset.

Inuyasha nodded and dipped down to kiss her, and to taste her sweat tongue.

"Oh and Inuyasha," He looked staright into her eyes.

"I love you." He smiled and replied with an I love you too.

They began walking home again, this time Inuyasha didn't pull his hand away from Kagome's.

"Inuyasha are you hoping that the test is a negative?" Inuyasha gave her a look as if to tell her to answer first.

After giving up with that secret message he was giving her he sighed.

"I dont know Kagome, I mean...I love you but we're in the middle of hunting for jewel shards...even if we've nearley finished the jewel if you were to be pregnant it would be hard for us. We still don't know what we're going to do. I don't know how I'm going to support you and you don't know if you was to stay here or go back and live with me. And let's face it Kagome there's no other option, I can't live here I just don't fit it. And our children...there's a good chance they won't fit in either."

Inuyasha looked over her who was now near tears.

"Inuyasha I wan't to be with you!" The subject was obviously soar since Kagome was letting her tears poor down, they were now at her front step.

"Shh... Kagome it's okay we can talk about this later and figure everything out okay?" They smiled at eachother and let another kiss take it's place.

-------Later on------

After all the hugs and welcome backs to the couple they headed up stairs to Kagome's bedroom.

Inuyasha through her on the bed and instantly started making out with her wildy.

"Inuyasha wait I still need to take the pregnancy test." She let out in a moan.

Inuyasha grumbled about how men, especially demons needed certain things and sex was a deffietly on the list WAY up high.

Kagome took the pregnancy test with her into the bathroom.

Inuyasha waited and waited for what seemed to be like hours in only about a minute.

Kagome came back into the room with the test in her hand.

"Sooo..." Inuyasha was restless, needing to know if she was pregnant or not.

"Wait it takes a minute to show up."

After three minutes Kagome smiled.

"Looks like we somehow pulled through this time."

Inuyasha looked at the minus sign.

He frowned.

Because for some odd reason...

he was sort of looking forward to being a dad.

**----------------------**

**DUN DUN DUN.**

** Review**.


	17. Chapter 17

Aha! Yes it is I! I'm stuck between lots of great ideas for a new story. YOU have a chance to decide. chose between these options---

**Show me love-----**

**Summary: AU Kagome lives on the south side of Tokyo, Inuyasha lives on the North. When Overly innocent Kagome comes knocking on Inuyasha's (the unexperienced hanyou) mansion, the two teens are told that Kagome is on being Inuyasha fiance', and they are forced to live, go to the same school, and at like a couple, together.**

**End.**

**The Perfected Arranged Marriage.--------**

**Summary: Not AU. When Inuyasha accidentally wishes his parents to be alive (for only a year or so, haven't decided...I will if I make it) while he's using the jewel shard it happens! When his parents meet Kagome they insist on her being the perfect mate for their son Inuyasha. So when Inuyasha's mother and Father meet Kagome's family only hell can be arranged. Or heaven?**

**I like my Noodles--------**

**Summary: No AU. Inuyasha and Kagome's spaghetti fight I was talking about in Memories of a new Mattress. One-shot**

**Review or Message me your answer :) Thank you!**

**-Anime Girrrrl**


	18. Our little mistakes

**Wow umm...Where to begin?**

**I have had a little writer's block for this chapter but... I think I am ready to write. I am really sorry it took me so long!**

**Disclaimer:I do not (nor will I ever) own Inuyasha.**

**Yes:Fan fiction**

**No: Inuyasha andOther Characters.**

**Onwards!**

**Lemon warning.**

* * *

"I just do not understand!" Kagome mumbled slightly under her breath. After the whole pregnancy test business they, Inuyasha and Kagome, had decided to stay two extra weeks, just for the extra alone time they never got back in the feudal era. Inuyasha was actually happy to be with Kagome in her time. Usually he had the urge to go back but lately there wasn't much to go back for was there? Kagome was here with him. What else could he want? 

"What don't you understand?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound like he actually cared.

"I'm late!" Kagome hissed back in a harsh whisper while pacing across the room. The deserted house made no noise as Inuyasha tried to process what 'late' went.

"Late for what wench?" he didn't really think that being late for something could be that bad. For him it was usually a good thing to get out of something.

"LATE! You know...like my period? I'm ALWAYS on time and I'm late, I usually start on the 14th of every month in the morning. It's the 15th today, at night. And still no period." She was now screaming and throwing her hands up in the air.

"So? Isn't it a good thing your period isn't coming? If it's not your back it's the constant head aches you get, and **_I'm_** the one who has to listen to all your complaints." Inuyasha didn't really see the big deal here.

"Ugh! You insensitive jerk!" She ran to garbage can next to her desk and started throwing things all over the room.

"Hey wench what are you..." Inuyasha was now sitting up from her bed, curious about her odd behavior.

"Aha!" She pulled out the pregnancy test box and reached inside for the intrusions and manual. Inuyasha's face slightly brightened, sarcastically.

"Oh thank God! I was worried sick for a second!" His voice mimicked Kagome's happy tone.

Kagome ignored his immature ways and read the manual outloud, "Okay so... 99 percent accurate...urinate directly on... yada yada yada...Negative means you are not Plus means you are.." Suddenly her mumbling came to a stop and she groaned.

"What is it now?" Inuyasha grumbled and leaned down next to her.

"I'm so stupid! It says here that it can tell you if your pregnant up to five days before your missed period!" She was now hugging her knees and near tears.

"So?" Inuyasha above all was confused but there was a but of aggravation mixed in their.

"So! Two weeks ago I didn't have my missed period! So even if I AM pregnant two weeks ago when I took the dang test it wouldn't have shown it!"

Kagome suddenly started to choke out some tears and cry into Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm so stupid! I'm probably pregnant, I'll become one of those fat pregnant hookers, looking for some guy to give me money on the streets! How am I going to explain this to my mom?!" Kagome let out one more groan.

"Explain what? Your new job as a hooker? Say what's a hooker?" Kagome blushed a little feeling her anger rise in her.

"No! What if I'm pregnant? What will my mom say?" Kagome looked into Inuyasha golden orbs with...was it hope in her eyes?

"We'll cross to that bridge once we come to it. Now tell me about these 'hookers' of which you speak..." Inuyasha heard Kagome's giggles and couldn't help but to smile slightly.

"A hooker is a girl,or man for that matter,who sells her body to men, and in some cases women,for...sex. And in return the man gives her money." Kagome smiled brightly up at Inuyasha.

"Oh HELL no. My mate is not I repeat NOT going to have sex with anyone else. Even if that was remotely possible-which it's not! You wouldn't think about that would you?" In Inuyasha's eye Kagome definitely didn't seem to be the type to cheat on Inuyasha, he just wanted to clear the air.

"Nah," She said reaching for one of his ears and lightly stroking it between her index and thumb, causing him to purr growl, as she liked to say. "I've got a man hunk with a nice ass right here." Inuyasha opened one of his eyes at this.

"Nice ass huh?" He smiled sheepishly and glanced down as the said buttocks.

"Yeah," She sighed and dropped down her hand from his ear "too bad my mate won't let me squeeze it." She sighed once more and looked up at him, bringing her pouting on him full on.

"Squeeze it? I don't believe you've ever asked. I mean, I'm your mate, which means the day we mated I gave you my body. You can do whatever you please with it whenever you please." He didn't know why there was a sudden warm to his face, he always got so flustered when Kagome was blunt.

"Really?" Kagome got a mischievous grin on her face making Inuyasha slightly nervous. Nobody has ever grabbed, groped, squeezed nor slapped his ass before.

Inuyasha hopped to his feet, bringing Kagome up with him. "C'mon wench, I'm hungry for ramen." But instead of Kagome usual nods and giggles she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

She buried her face into his chest muffling out her 'I love you' to the point where all the heat from Kagome's words were hitting Inuyasha's muscles.

"Yeah yeah yeah I love you too now can we eat? I'm starved, Kagome!" But the girl didn't make any actions to move. Instead, she slid her slender hand down his waist band and gave his butt and nice squeeze. The sudden movement caused Inuyasha to jump.

"Kagome!" It was obvious he was embarrassed and Kagome was having a giggle fit, hands still in place nicely.

She pushed Inuyasha towards her causing him to wrap his arms around her.

Kagome finally slid her hands upward to his back, kneading it in a way that made him relax.

He sighed contently as he kissed the top of her head.

She then moved her hands to his chest and rocks hard abs, eliminating his upper clothing, now the massage was directed to his chest, rippling her finger to the muscles and dancing her fingers down to his pants, tugging at the knot she still couldn't get undone, even after the days of practicing.

Instead of helping her Inuyasha drew one claw down her back, shredding every piece of clothing on her in the process. Kagome shivered in the sudden bareness and wrapped herself around Inuyasha, letting him fall on top of her on the bed.

Inuyasha tugged at the knot and slid down his pants, kissing Kagome all the while. Kagome was giggling against Inuyasha's lips since one claw was tracing her stomach and sides tickling her slightly.

Inuyasha shut down all of his senses, leaving him vulnerable. All he wanted to do was touch Kagome's smooth skin. Hear Kagome soft moans escaping her lips when they're lips parted for a second. Smell Kagome's body's scent that he loved so much. See Kagome body so close to be conjoined into his. He wanted to taste Kagome's mouth and tongue which was now playing with his.

Inuyasha pulled his hips to hers, letting her core feel his rather hard and large manhood. He only entered about and inch of his dick when he heard the worst thing you could possibly hear during sex.

"K...Kagome? Inuyasha? What...What are you guys doing?"

Souta's voice.

* * *

**Review.**

**Is Kagome pregnant?**

**What will Souta do?**

**And WHEN will a review again.**

**All these answers AND MORE will be said in the next chapter [: **

**Life's a bitch, live it like it's your bitch. (:**

**Kthx.**


	19. Caught in the act

**Wow. I NEVER update (On this story) this fast. Probably becuase I already knew what I was going to write :)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha**

**Rejoice.**

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

When all Inuyasha and Kagome could do was stare Souta screamed. _Loud._ Inuyasha quickly pulled on his pants and threw his shirt to his partner in crime.

Kagome hurriedly pulled the shirt over her head, they both frantically tried to shut Souta up, it failed.

"Souta honey what's the matter?" Now Kagome's mother was in this too.

"Yes Souta you were making quite the racket."  
_Oh God! Mom, Souta, AND Grandpa? What am I going to do?_

"I…I just saw something, that was so horrifying so… _sick _I don't even know if I can say what I saw…" Souta seemed a little traumatized, and well…this whole scene seemed a little staged. "Stop being a little drama queen and get over it." Inuyasha spat to the little boy in the doorway.

"Souta, you tell your mother and me what you saw." Grandpa probably already had an idea in mind.

"SEX! They were having SEX! Right here. Right now. I feel so dirty, I feel as if I am no longer a virgin!" Kagome's mom gasped and Jii-chan was throwing sutras to the demon that 'defiled' his young granddaughter,

In addition, Souta was crying into his mother's arms. Suddenly the mother's eyes turned to slits.

"Well you two? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Inuyasha snuck a peek at Kagome who was biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers.

"What can I say? We were doing exactly what he said…" Kagome could not look at her mom, she could feel the disappointment burn through her skin, and she didn't need to see it too.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, I would like to speak to the two of you once you two are fully dressed." She spoke venom. She was passed mad she was pissed.

With that, she slammed the door leaving the two teens sitting on the bed together, feeling quite guilty.

When there was nothing said Kagome got up and gave Inuyasha his shirt back and changed into some appropriate clothes, Inuyasha watched her for a second before changing into his own clothes as well.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked before heading out her room.

Kagome's lip was trembling, and little sobs were coming out.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he placed a hand on her back, just incase she decided to fall to the ground again.

"What if Mama… what if she never wants me to see you again? Then what do I do?" Inuyasha quickly pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. Truthfully, he was a little scared that would happen too.

"I won't let that happen, Kagome."

Kagome nodded and reattempted opening the door, Inuyasha followed her down to the kitchen, where her mother was sitting at the kitchen table with two empty seats in front of her.

"Please, take a seat." Kagome and Inuyasha did as they were told and all three of them sat in silence for a few long moments.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha immediately looked up at the older woman who called his name "what are your intentions with Kagome?" Her voice sounded cold and harsh.

"Whatever she wants." Inuyasha was slightly surprised by the power in his voice.

"Well, are you just going to have sex with her until you're sick of her and then leave her here to raise your child?" Now her voice was shaky.

"I'm positive that's not what she wants." Thus, the battle was on between Inuyasha and Kagome's mother.

"I do not know about you Inuyasha but Kagome is…was a virgin. She doesn't know what she's doing."

"I too was a virgin, you know by now I'm a half demon- we have certain…rituals to follow."

The older woman raised an eyebrow.

"Ritual? Tell me about these rituals."

Inuyasha sighed, getting ready for a long speech.

"To have a mate both the man and the woman have to be virgins, then they have err…" Inuyasha looked for a word the woman would approve of "Sexual intercourse… and then the two demons are mated for life."

Now the woman with the short black hair was nodding in an agreeing manner.

"I see, I see. So what exactly does it mean to be mated?"

"It means that your… partner is now yours. It is almost like marriage but in marriage, it's possible to cheat on someone or to get a divorce. Mating is for life. Permanent. Moreover, your partner is the only person you can have sex…ual intercourse with for the rest of your life. But, if you are the Inu no Taisho, which is the highest rank of dog demons, you can mate with more than one woman. The Inu no Taisho was my father."

Now Kagome was blushing madly and the other woman was rubbing her temples.

"So, since you are his son does that mean you get more than one mate too?" She sent invisible glaring daggers Inuyasha's way- making sure the answer was no.

"No, my half brother who is full demon can but not me. Even if I could I would only want Kagome." He knew that last sentence would score him brownie points.

The woman across the table smiled and Inuyasha's mate put a comforting hand on his thigh, in reaction, Inuyasha put a huge grin on his face.

"Alright well Kagome, do you plan on staying in the other era and starting a family? It is obvious you cannot raise a family here. Unless you go incognito." With this, the two girls turned to look at Inuyasha's switching ears. Kagome giggled a bit then turned her attention to her mom once more.

"I guess if I do become pregnant, I'll live with Inuyasha in that era. It can't be helped."

Hearing this, Inuyasha laced his fingers into her, stroking it with his thumb.

"And your schooling?" Kagome sighed at this, she didn't want to say it, but she had to.

"I do not need that education in that era."

Then there was an eerie silence, which made Inuyasha and Kagome shiver.

"I want to see my grandchildren once a month at LEAST."

Kagome smiled and jumped around the table to hug the awaiting arms.

"Thank you Mama! It means a lot to us." Kagome dashed to her room, Inuyasha slowly making his way to.

"Oh and Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to the woman "Take good care of Kagome. She may be a mature adult in your time, but here she is still just a kid. And if you make her cry, or hurt her in any way- I will cut off your very own testicles and shove them up your nostrils."

_Ouch_

"… I uh… I'll be sure to make her happy." Scared shitless- he ran to his mate who was happily dancing around her room.

* * *

**So okay I lied you will figure the secrets in next chapter.**

**Review.**


End file.
